


So It Goes, Readjusting to My Bones

by n00dl3Gal



Series: Ultimate Revival Universe [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cute Robots Looking Cute, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Roles, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Makeup, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Robot/Human Relationships, Suicidal Thoughts, Ultimate Revival AU, alter ego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: Just because Kiibo was back doesn't mean the journey was over.Shuichi knew this all too well.(OR: Kiibo joins the survivors, and the world keeps moving. Saiibo, Himiko/OC. Discontinued.)





	1. A Quiet Moment/Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! Happy birthday Kiibo! 
> 
> So I don't really have a schedule planned out for this. Both of my jobs have been keeping me plenty busy lately, so I'll try for posting every two weeks but we'll have to see. 
> 
> I DO have a plot planned out, but it'll come into play later on. For now, enjoy life after Kiibo's revival and segments from Reboot and Try Again that had to be scrapped. 
> 
> (NOTE: Both of these segments of this "chapter"- and yeah, there are two, happy bday bby- were written while RaTA was still being posted. As such, some details may not reflect what was established in chapter 16. Also I'm using Kiibo now, not Keebo.)

**A QUIET MOMENT**

It was only a few days ago that Kiibo got his new body. He was adjusting fairly well, all things considered. Still a little stiff in more precise movements, but Shuichi imagined it'd go away soon. Mostly though, Kiibo was testing his new form out by cuddling Shuichi.    
  
Not that Shuichi is complaining. It feels... nice to lay his head on Kiibo's shoulder, especially when he wears hoodies. Kiibo is warm too, and it's about as close to another person he's ever been. But cuddles provide only so much data, Shuichi reasons, which is why he takes Kiibo's hands in his when he notices the robot rubbing them anxiously. "Kiibo? What's wrong?"   
  
"A-ah, Shuichi, it's... I was hoping I could try another form of in-intimacy with you..." he whispers, hands rising to cover his blush.

"Intimacy...?" Shuichi mumbles to himself. They've held hands, hugged, and cuddled, but- "Kiibo, do you want to k-kiss me?"

Kiibo nods frantically, eyes squeezed tight. "Ah... well, I admit I'm... not the most experienced-"  _ As far as he knows, maybe he had a girlfriend or boyfriend before all this, but- _ "But it's alright. I want to kiss you too." He shifts on the bed, rotating himself to face Kiibo. Shuichi's hand reaches out and caresses his cheek and Kiibo’s hand lowers to touch his. "Kiibo, it's alright. This is, well, something that lovers do. A-and I do consider us to be..."    
  
"Of course we are! I love you, Shuichi!" Kiibo says, grabbing Shuichi's free hand. Any nervousness on Kiibo's face is gone, replaced by adorable enthusiasm.    
  
Shuichi always struggled between logic and his emotions. Making hasty accusations, jumping to conclusions, he's always been guilty of it. But this time, he figures, it's justified. And so he presses his lips to Kiibo's.   
  
It's... quite pleasant, actually. Kiibo's lips feel lifelike enough (Shuichi assumes) and they move against his with just a spot of pressure. He tilts his head enough to better capture the feeling, sink into the emotion. Focus on nothing but the boy he loves right now.    
  
They pull apart after a moment, both blushing wildly. Shuichi tugs his hat over his eyes. "Was... was that enjoyable for you as well?"   
  
Kiibo blinks and nods and it's all Shuichi can do to not kiss him again. "That's good," Shuichi says, squeezing Kiibo's hand. "I... really liked that. A-and I love you too."

* * *

**INSOMNIA**

"Shuichi? Are you asleep?"

"Hrngh? Oh, Kiibo... what's wrong?" Shuichi asks groggily, rolling over. He almost was, in all fairness, but he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. He’s never slept well, but the nightmares of everything were far too common. 

"W-well, this new body... Professor Ibidashi says it can be recharged both through traditional means but also through sleep! Although... you know that... I apologize, I'm a bit flustered. I'm really here because..." Kiibo fidgets with the pillow he's holding. He's awfully cute like that, Shuichi thinks, dressed in an old t-shirt and a pair of Shuichi's boxers.

Being able to think that without guilt is nice.

"From my understanding, sometimes l-lovers share the bed at night and cuddle. I was... could we try that?"

It's Shuichi's turn to flush. "Ah... y-yes, of course you can Kiibo, come on in," he rambles, sliding over to make room.

Kiibo places his pillow down next to Shuichi's and lifts the sheets. "Thank you, Shuichi! I'm aware of what I need to do to sleep, obviously, but... how do we go about cuddling?"

Shuichi smiles lightly. "There's a few ways, I think, but for starters roll on your side to face away from me." Kiibo follows the instructions and Shuichi gulps before sliding his arms around the other's waist.

"Ah-ha, Shuichi, that tickles!"

He buries his face in the mop of white hair in front of him and exhales happily. "Is it uncomfortable?"

"Not at all... it's quite nice, really. I feel... at peace."

Shuichi smiles into the hair. He hopes the heat from his cheeks won't set it ablaze. "I do too... good night, Kiibo. I love you."

There's a quiet "I love you too" and Shuichi falls back to sleep again. The nightmares stop, and are instead replaced with the laughter and smile of the boy Shuichi adores.


	2. if moving on is right, why does it hurt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why I borrow your lipstick so often  
> I'm using your shirt as a pillow case" 
> 
> -Studio Killers, "Jenny"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agonized a bit over which segment I should post next. Angst? Fluff? Instead, I went with a mixture of the two. This was a section I wanted to include in RaTA but couldn't fit in logically. Still wanted to share it with y'all though, so here it is. It takes place a couple months after Himiko and Haruka meet, but before they start dating.

She hasn’t talked to Tenko since she met Haruka. 

Himiko knows it’s not  _ really  _ Tenko, it’s Kiibo utilizing his Alter Ego to  _ pretend  _ to be Tenko. And Angie. Occasionally Gonta as well… but mostly Tenko. 

She knows, if she had been aware of what Korekiyo’s plan was, she would’ve never let Tenko volunteer to be in the cage. Because somebody like Tenko deserved to live far more than she did. It was pure luck somebody as weak as the Ultimate Magician survived a killing game. At least Tenko would’ve had a fighting chance. 

Heh, fighting chance. She was an aikido master… almost. 

But yes, she hasn’t spoken to any of her former “classmates” in a while. So it’s with quite a bit of trepidation that she kneels in front of Kiibo’s laptop. “Himiko, you’re shaking. If you’d rather we not proceed-” 

“No,” she cuts him off, shaking her head. “I wanna talk to them. But-but let’s start with Angie today. Please.” 

Kiibo’s sprite nods and the screen flickers. “Nyahaha! How divine to see you again, Himiko!”

Himiko smiles weakly. “Hi Angie, sorry I haven’t been talking with you for a while. I’ve been busy…” 

The visage of Angie hums in understanding, smile still splattered on like paint. “It’s OK! Atua told Angie you’ve been working hard at keeping yourself distracted! But I have missed you,” she added, voice tinged with the slightest hint of melancholy. 

“I-I miss you too,” Himiko chokes out, rubbing at her eye with the back of her fist. “I, uh, I’ve been thinking of taking up drawing. See if I can vent some frustrations that way…” 

Angie beams. “Oh, how wonderful! Angie is sure you’ll make a wonderful artist! Not as wonderful as Atua, of course, but, y’know. For a mortal.” 

Himiko can feel her shoulders relax as she giggles. “Nobody can compare to your talents, Angie. You truly wer-  _ are  _ the Ultimate Artist.” 

Angie winks and laughs. “Silly Himiko, it is through Atua that Angie creates art! Angie is but the brush in Atua’s hand.” 

Himiko jokingly slaps herself on the head, teeth clenched. “Right, silly me. I’m-I’m going to go talk to T-Tenko now but I’ll try to stay in touch more… I hope you’re happy with Atua, Angie.” 

There’s another laugh and the sprite switches, but not back to Kiibo. Rather, it’s to- “Himiko! I was starting to wonder if you’d ever talk to me again!” 

She swallows. “I’m sorry, Tenko… I’m so sorry. I’ve been slipping on my kickboxing too…” 

“You’re perfect the way you are, Himiko! You don’t need to work out if you don’t want to. But I’m so proud of you for trying!” Maybe Kiibo is playing up the encouragement, but Himiko isn’t complaining. The difference helps remind her how fictitious this all is. “Still not sure why you wouldn’t want to learn neo-aikido, though…” 

“The only person who knows neo-aikido is you, and you’re… indisposed,” Himiko says softly. 

Tenko tilts her head and pats her chest. “Neo-aikido is about what you feel in here, in your heart. It’s not about performing the moves perfectly.” 

“I have been going for jogs, they help clear my head,” Himiko quickly adds. She’s already crying, she doesn’t want to start full-on bawling and bother Maki and Shuichi. The Tenko sprite nods approvingly. “A-and… and I. I met somebody.” 

Tenko is silent. Himiko knows Kiibo is well aware of the entire situation, but he really is dedicating himself to his role. “Her name is Haruka, and… I’m so sorry, Tenko,” she sobs, “I’m sorry I pushed you away, I’m sorry I never treated you with respect, I’m sorry you died in my place- i-if I could take it back, I would-”

“I know you would.” 

Himiko looks up, tears still streaming down her face, mixing with her snot. “I know you would want to trade places with me, but you also know I wouldn’t have let you. I’m glad I got to know you, even if it was only briefly. As for Haruka, I want you to be happy. That’s what I always wanted. I just wished you would’ve been happy with me.” 

“I would’ve been,” Himiko says earnestly, hand reaching up to place it against the glass. “We could’ve been so happy, Tenko. Bu-but I messed it up.” 

Tenko shrugs. “Then be happy with Haruka. You both deserve it. Probably. I mean, at least you’re not getting with some degenerate male.” 

She laughs, and it’s real. “Y-yeah, no, that wouldn’t happen…” 

“Tell me about Haruka,” Tenko says suddenly. “What does she look like?”

Himiko tilts her head. Kiibo knows full well what Haruka looks like, but she figures it’s just him getting into character. “She has reddish hair and is just a bit taller than me. Um, the hair is kinda long? Not as long as yours but-but long. She likes running and has this huge wardrobe,” she rambles, starting to smile again. A real, serious smile. “I borrow her clothes sometimes, she has this pair of galaxy leggings I love but Maki gets upset when I wear them. Her hoodies smell like… I dunno. Rain, or something. But it’s nice.”

“It sounds like you really enjoy her company.”

“Yeah, I think I might lo- Tenko, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I-“

“Tenko would’ve wanted you to move on and be happy.” Tenko’s face and voice shifts back to Kiibo, who looks sheepish. “My apologies, running the Alter Ego program drains my battery quickly. Would you mind plugging me in?”

Himiko nods and grabs the cord. “Nyeh, thanks, Kiibo. I feel better now.”

“I’m glad! I’m happy to help you all,” he says jovially. “And you and Haruka… I wish you both the best.”

“You really think I should confess?” Himiko asks nervously. “I mean, we’ve only been friends for a while…”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Kiibo insists. “But I do think it’ll benefit you both.” 

And as Himiko closes his lid to return him to Shuichi, his last thought is when he’ll be brave enough to stop being a hypocrite and do the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Himiko justice, I've never written as her before. I can do her voice IRL though, so maybe that's something.
> 
> Next chapter up sometime in two weeks, if not sooner.


	3. Before The Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three girls, before everything, wait their turn at the spotlight. 
> 
> *PLEASE READ CHAPTER NOTES AT THE START*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR CHILD ABUSE/NEGLECT, HOMOPHOBIA, AND SUICIDAL INTENTIONS. If I forgot a trigger, please let me know in the comments so I may add it.

“Himiko, sit up straight. You’ll wrinkle your clothes.” 

Himiko Yumeno did as her mother told her **.** She had learned long ago that arguing was useless; what Mama wants, Mama got. 

Well, Mama got nearly everything. 

“I still don’t get why you’re sulking like this,” the older woman commented without looking from the road. “It’s far better than the alternative.” 

Himiko looked down at her hands, poised just so on her lap. “I’m most likely going to die, Mama.” 

Mrs. Yumeno laughed, light and bitter. “And your father and I will get a lovely check when you do!” When, not if. Her own mother had already accepted her death and was looking forward to it. 

In a way, Himiko was as well. If Team Danganronpa took her on as a contestant, all her memories of her family would be purged and replaced with… something happier, hopefully. She wouldn’t remember being locked in the closet, her father’s clammy grip, or the constant kicks from her brothers. 

Most importantly, to the rest of the family at least, she wouldn’t be disgusting anymore. 

_ “And what do we do if they reject her?” Papa had asked.  _

_ “Then we send her to a shrink, or an asylum, or- anywhere that will fix her. At least this way we get money out of it, rather than spending it.”  _

She wouldn’t remember hearing that through the cracks in the wall late at night. She wouldn’t remember her own parents discussing her death. She’d remember nothing. 

Her mother frowned as they stop at a traffic light. “What talent did you say you want again?” It was the most cordial she’s been since Himiko came out. 

“Um, magician. I-I figured that since I knew a few tricks to entertain Jun and Ren-” She was cut off by a slap to the wrist. 

“No! Nothing related to who you actually are! The goal is for you to be completely remade, remember?” Mrs. Yumeno glared, fist raised even as the car moved again. 

“Y-yes, Mama. Sorry, Mama.” 

The fist lowered as nostrils flared. “And no stuttering. We want you to look as prepared as possible.” 

“Yes, Mama.” 

The rest of the ride was silent. Mrs. Yumeno only spoke again as they pulled up in front of the Team Danganronpa building. “Alright, here we are. I’ll be back to pick you up in an hour.”

Himiko didn’t reply, nodding as she clutched her audition form to her chest. Nothing felt real, from her feet guiding her to the check-in desk to the chatter in the waiting room. The camera staring down at her as she stood on the hardwood floor. 

“Uh, number 58, Himiko Yumeno. I… I’m auditioning for season 53 of Danganronpa because…” She rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. “Be-because my parents want me too! I hate this stupid show! B-But I have to be cast or-or they’ll-“ She was hiccuping at this point. “If I’m o-on season 53, m-make me the Ultimate Magician. I-I already know some card tricks a-and… the world of fantasy… it’d be nice to pretend… that everything was OK.”

. . .

Maki Harukawa stood before the matron of the orphanage, hands clasped behind her back. “I know what you’re going to say.” 

“That this is ridiculous? Unnecessary? Maki, I can’t-” 

“Can’t allow me to die for the only place I’ve ever belonged?” she interrupted. “Ms. Watanabe, let’s face it: I’m about to age out of the orphanage. At that point, I will be without a home, skills, or anything that will prevent me from dying on the street. At least this way, if I die, it’ll be on my own terms. Of course, that’s not the goal…” 

Ms. Watanabe rubbed her temples. “It’s to survive and win the game, if not- Maki, sweetie, we’d be happy to hire you as a caretaker here, the children love you-” 

The girl pushed her pigtail aside, huffing. “You’ve given me so much, please, give me this. You know better than anybody here that once I make up my mind, I refuse to budge,” she said quickly. 

There was a sigh from the older woman before a resigned nod. “I know… your stubbornness may serve you well in the Killing Game.” She pushed herself away from the desk and embraced Maki. “I’m proud of you, I really am.” 

Maki willed herself to keep from crying, but a few tears slipped through. “I’ll miss you, Ms. Watanabe. Thank you for everything.” 

She left to go pack her schoolbag; auditions wouldn’t be until after classes ended. She only looked up from her books when she heard somebody knock on the door. “M-Maki? Why was Ms. Watanabe crying?”

Seto, a small four-year-old boy with ginger hair and mousy brown eyes. Maki frowned as she picked him up. “Well, I was crying too, you know,” she teased, tapping his cheek. 

He giggled, patting her nose in return. “Then why were you  _ both  _ crying?” he corrected. 

She sighed, lowering Seto so he sat on the bed. “I may be going away for a while soon,” she said carefully, biting her thumb. “A-and there’s a chance I won’t come back.” 

“B-but-but why?”

“I’m getting too old to stay at the orphanage, and where I’m going, I’ll be able to help you guys.” Her smile was forced, but hopefully Seto won’t be able to tell. “Which is why I need you to be in charge of everybody while I’m gone. I don’t trust anybody else to make sure Hinata takes her medicine.” 

“I-I’ll make sure, I promise,” Seto whimpered, sticking out his pinky. “But you have to promise to come back, OK?”

Maki blinked. She knew she isn’t returning. If she does, she’ll not be the Maki that Seto cares for. Her finger interlocked with his. “I promise.” 

“Maki Harukawa. Number 176. I’ve only seen a bit of Danganronpa in my life, and I wouldn’t call myself a fan. But I am a fan of the orphanage that raised me… God, that sounded awful. I’ll be blunt. I’ll do anything for my home. They need the money, and whether I live or die they get at least  _ some.  _ And as long as I don’t forget about the orphanage, I’ll do anything for it. Lie, cheat, steal… even kill.” 

. . .

Rantaro Amami tugged on Haruka Miyamoto’s hand, leading them towards the studio. “C’mon, we don’t want to be late!” 

Haruka laughed, skipping alongside him. “We’re gonna audition, we’re gonna be on Danganronpa together~” 

“Well aren’t you excited,” he joked, stretching his left arm out. “You seemed almost apprehensive when I first brought up the topic…” 

She shrugged, eyes wandering to a nearby billboard. It was advertising season 51 airing soon, already a few days late. “Watching Danganronpa and being on it… they’re two very different things. And when you first brought it up…” Haruka stopped walking and sighed. “I still don’t know if I’m ready to sign my life away, Rantaro.” 

“There’s no guarantee either of us will make it,” Rantaro reminds her. “Hundreds of people audition, the odds of both of us making it? Slim to none. We’ll probably both be home watching season 52.” 

“I mean, with that attitude, yeah,” Haruka teased, punching his shoulder. “But make me a promise,” she said quickly, suddenly serious. “If we both make it in… we’ll still be friends.”

Rantaro blinked. “We have no control over that… but. If we can, I will. I’ll always be your friend.” He reached out a hand, nail polish twinkling in the sunlight. 

Haruka shook it, and it felt hollow. “So! Still wanna be the Ultimate Adventurer?”

As Rantaro discussed his plans, Haruka hid her frown. She wouldn’t fail him, just as he never failed her. 

The pair discussed school and talked to the others auditioning, munching on the provided cookies and tea. Slowly, the room drained of people. When it was Rantaro’s turn, he hugged Haruka. Something about it had an air of finality, even though both knew they wouldn’t be told if they made it for at least a few days. 

“Break a leg,” Haruka wished him. He just smirked in return. 

An hour passed. Rantaro had come and gone, heading home at Haruka’s insistence. “You’re behind on schoolwork as it is, don’t get even more sidetracked.” A man with a clipboard and Danganronpa pin opened a plain brown door. “Miyamoto, Haruka?”

She stood and smoothed her skirt. There was no going back. 

“Right, so, I’m Haruka Miyamoto, number… 213. I’m auditioning for Danganronpa because I’m a fan but also because… so, my best friend, Rantaro Amami, he just auditioned earlier today. And he saved my life once before, with Danganronpa. I know that sounds insane, and it probably is, but it’s the truth. So I’m auditioning to keep him safe in season 52. Please, if you cast him, cast me too. Give me whatever stupid or silly talent you want. Just let me make sure he goes home, even if I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, PROMISE the next chapter will focus on fluffy saiibo. I'm just really proud of this one and it ties into what the "main" plot of this fic will be.


	4. Smudged Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo experiments, and Kazue helps. 
> 
> Shuichi is their unknowing target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary makes it sound a lot worse than it is.

“Thank you again, Kazue,” Kiibo says as her fingers twist through his hair. “This really does mean a lot to me.” 

Kazue shrugs, pulling one bunch tighter. “I mean, I was kinda surprised when you mentioned wanting real hair, but I’m glad you did- do. Linguistics,” she mumbles. With deft fingers, she ties a bow around the pigtail. “It’s barely long enough for me to tie. You’re going to have little half-pigtails.” 

“That’s OK!” Kiibo chirps, tapping his knee. “Oh, and you’ll help me with my face, as well, correct?”

“Yeah, the Professor told me it should come off, since we’re using that new silicone for your faceplate… And remember to use a moist towelette,” she adds. “Water is still a hazard for you.” He nods and she finishes the other pigtail. “Actually… hey, do you mind waiting for a second? I want to check something.” Kiibo agrees and she vanishes. He desperately wants to look in a mirror, but he waits. Kazue will show him the result when she’s finished, and he’s positive she’ll have done wonderfully.

He just hopes Shuichi will agree…

“Yep, still have it! What do you think, Kiibo?” Kazue holds out the outfit and he gasps, grinning cheek to cheek. She laughs, saying “I’ll take that as a yes! Oh man, you’re gonna look fantastic!”

Yes, Shuichi will find this little project a fantastic idea. He’s sure of it. 

. . .

Shuichi isn’t really sure why Himiko and Haruka insisted they go out for lunch, but at least the place Haruka chose is secluded. And the ramen is tasty enough. 

Part of him feels guilty. Kiibo would’ve loved to at least see and smell the ramen. But his boyfriend- God, it still doesn’t feel real- was busy. He takes another sip of his water. 

“Nyehh, it’s nice to get out like this…” Himiko says with a stretch. “Isn’t it, Shuichi?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess,” he replies distractedly. “Sorry, I’m worried somebody might recognize us… especially Haruka.” 

Haruka waves her hand dismissively. “If somebody was going to approach me, they’d do it already. I really only get mobbed at conventions,” she explains. 

Shuichi isn’t really listening. He’s wondering what Kiibo was getting upgraded today. Maybe he’s a little too attached to him, is he being creepy? His concern is mostly justified, isn’t it? After all they’ve gone through, it’s only logical that he’d be a bit protective- 

“Earth to Shuichi,” Haruka calls, waving a hand in front of his face. “Kazue texted me, said we should head over. The ma-upgrades are finished.” Himiko snickers behind her hand, and he raises an eyebrow. What exactly… well, it doesn’t really matter. Shuichi pays for his meal and they pile back into Haruka’s car. 

As the two girls discuss something, Shuichi puts in his earbuds. Maybe he’s overthinking things, but everybody’s behaviors today has been off, including Kiibo. He had gone in for repairs just a few days ago, why was he getting an upgrade now? Admittedly, he’s not the most knowledgeable on robotics. Perhaps this is completely normal. Or maybe this is all a trap and they’re going to kill him. It’s absurd, improbable, but… not impossible. 

He’s stirred by Himiko tapping his knee. “We’re here.” Where “here” is, exactly, he doesn’t know. It’s not their apartment or the college campus, but a small, traditionally Japanese home. Haruka’s house, perhaps? 

Shuichi follows the pair inside only to find Kazue waiting for them. All three giggle over  _ whatever  _ has gotten them all excited. “Alright, what exactly is going on?”

“Shuichi? Is that you?” an unexpected, if familiar, voice calls from down the hall. 

Immediately, he perks up and chases the sound. “Kiibo? What’s going on? Everybody is acting weir-” His throat goes dry as he spots the other boy. 

Kiibo’s hair is pulled back into twin bunches, small and barely reaching the nape of his neck. His lips shimmer with some kind of gloss and his cheeks are glowing, but not from his blushing function. There’s the faintest hint of eyeshadow, too, which baffles Shuichi since as far as he’s aware Kiibo doesn’t even  _ have  _ eyelids. 

Gray-gold eyes trail down the rest of the robot’s body, from the sailor uniform top with teal accents to the matching skirt. If Kiibo were to stand, the barest hint of midriff would be exposed, complementing the mid-calf socks and their band of… well, not skin, but close. Shuichi bites back a laugh at seeing the same sneakers on to complete the whole look. “I, uh, see you got some new clothes…” he starts awkwardly, pulse rising. 

“Yes, Kazue helped me! Wh-what do you think?” Kiibo asks shyly, twiddling his fingers anxiously. 

“You look… amazing,” Shuichi answers honestly, taking one of Kiibo’s hands. He’s doing his best to keep his smile gentle. “Really, it suits you. B-but you don’t have to feel like you need to change for me-” 

“Well, part of it was for you,” Kiibo confesses, flushing. “Kazue and I remembered your reaction to the idea of me in pigtails, so that’s why we chose this hairstyle. But the rest… that’s for me.” 

_ “Kazue, may I make an odd request?” _

_ “Huh? What’s that?” she said, looking up from the design.  _

_ “Maybe give me a face that… could wear makeup?” _

“During the Killing Game, my body prevented me from being able to wear clothes or do anything to express some level of individuality. With my new body, however, I can wear clothes and try different hairstyles and even wear makeup! As far as the Professor and I know, I’m the first robot to wear makeup outside of the, uh… those employed in a more illicit industry.” 

Shuichi gulps but nods.  _ Those… actually exist? Maybe I’m not as weird as I thought…  _

Kiibo continues with “but I also wanted to explore my own identity. I forget if I’ve brought it up before, but I don’t have a defined gender. Everybody refers to me as male, and I’ve never really had any objections.” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, looking a little sad. Almost… scared. Shuichi’s heart stutters. “B-but maybe… I don’t know. I felt as if experimenting with traditionally feminine clothes and accessories might-might help me figure that out.” His eyes are wobbling with fear. “Is that OK?”

“Wha- of  _ course  _ it’s OK, Kiibo,” Shuichi insists, pulling him into a hug. “I-I want you to be happy, and if that means presenting as something other than male, then that’s fine. I l-love you, please don’t be upset.” He presses a small kiss to Kiibo’s temple. “Don’t ever think I won’t support you, alright?” They share a smile, and Shuichi brushes a bang from Kiibo’s forehead. “A-and you really do look lovely…” 

Kiibo kisses him then, and if they both leave with smudged lipstick, nobody comments. 

. . .

“That outfit… isn’t that the Ultimate Cosmetologist’s uniform? From season 47?” Haruka asks, staring at the picture on Kazue’s phone. 

Kazue bites her lower lip. “It was… don’t tell Shuichi, but it was Kaede’s. From before… y’know.” 

Himiko looks away, arms crossed around her chest.  _ How many times was she in their shoes before all of this? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've compiled a list of all the ideas I want to cover in this fic and there are... a lot. Many I haven't even started yet, including what I want to post for the next chapter. It'll address why Maki isn't present. 
> 
> However, between the holidays and some recent upheavals at work, I've been extremely busy. And... OK, Smash Bros comes out tomorrow, that doesn't help. So if there's a bit longer before the next upload, please understand. I'll do my best to have it for you by the end of the year. Month. Which sounds worse?
> 
>  
> 
> (Also artists you have my express permission to draw Kiibo in that outfit, I need it)


	5. Leaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a logic behind everything, no matter how twisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter on backup and didn't want to post it quite yet. However, I've been a bit burnt out on So It Goes the past month and haven't really worked on it. So... here it is. 
> 
> TW: TALKS ABOUT DEATH AND HINTS OF SUICIDAL IDEATION

_ “Did you hear? Somebody leaked a bunch of the tapes for season 53.” _

_ “No. Way. Show me show me show me! It’s always so cool to see them before being casted!” _

_ “I know, right? Hold on, lemme… here we go, ok, ok, this is gonna be awesome!” _

_.  _ . .

“I will be quite frank: I have dedicated my life to Danganronpa. I have studied each season thoroughly to assist me, if I were to be casted. I realize my personality and memories would be altered, but the experiences I’ve had will remain deep in my psyche. I promise you, my selfless devotion to Danganronpa will make a formidable foe in the fifty-third season.”

“Uhh… not really sure where to start. I’m not a big fan or anythin’, don’t really watch TV. But that prize money could be super useful for lotsa things, yeah? And I’m big enough I could kill anybody, so… yeah! Put me on your show and I’ll show everybody!”

“I’m not just gonna be in Danganronpa, I’m gonna kill everybody and win! It’s been too long since we had a mass murderer or a complete cast wipeout- c’mon, it’ll be absolutely fantastic! The despair will be a huge hit! And don’t fuckin’ say it’d be impossible- the impossible is possible, all you gotta do is make it so!”

“Angie doesn’t really know what this ‘Danganronpa’ is, t-b-h? But all her friends at her new school love it! So they’ll love it even more if Angie is on, right right? Angie thinks it’s a, um, game show? Angie’s island never had anything like that! Time for Angie to give Danganronpa a try!”

“Sometimes, I can’t make sense of my emotions. They’re just so overwhelming and don’t make sense? Like, I’ve cried at birthday parties but laughed at funerals. It’s insane. So I’m hoping you could make me somebody who can believe in himself, who isn’t afraid of their feelings. Maybe even the leader of the group! As for talent, um… maybe Ultimate Chess Player? I’m not really picky.” 

“Everybody thinks I’m some easy lay just cuz I have these boobs and I hate it. But you guys can make me someone who’s beloved not for her looks, but for her skills! I’m good at building things, I’m decently smart, and I’m friendly! I guess I don’t really care how I die, but being a victim might not be so bad. But make sure it’s not something embarrassing! I hate having too much attention on me…” 

“If you make me a character, give me a tragic backstory. Actually, something tragic and insane. Think the Ice Skater from season 50. Suspended animation… yeah, crazy shit like that. But don’t have that just be my character. Give me a goal. Give me a ways to go before I’ve finished my arc or at least in a body bag.”

“My dear sister is very, very sick. I need to win Danganronpa for the prize money to help pay for her surgery. I assure you, I have no problem with killing. It’s not something I look forward to doing, but I understand it is necessary to be a victor. That, or survival. Either way, I will do what I must for my family. This I promise you.” 

“All the really great killers are men, and that’s super unfair! Girls can be just as ruthless and cruel as any man! You put me on the next season, and I’ll make the most violent, despicable murder you can imagine! And I’ll make sure that I kill one of those stupid males and take them down with me!” 

“So I’m auditioning because I want a talent. Any talent, no matter how stupid. And I get that I should probably have more of a reason for auditioning beyond ‘oh I just want to be special’ and I do! I’m perfect for a Killing Game. I don’t have any faith in humanity. Might as well prove my point  _ and  _ finally be good at something, don’t you think?” 

. . .

_ “Aww, no Shuichi…” _

_ “I mean, we did see most of it during the finale. And, like, Kiibo and Tsumugi wouldn’t have any.” _

_ “Yeah… but now I know what I gotta do for my tape!” _

_ “Still think you’re gonna ask to be a Lucky Student?” _

_ “Um, duh! We haven’t had one in forever!” _

_ “They literally just had two.” _

_ “Real ones, dumbass! Anyway, what do you want to be?” _

_ “Something sporty… still might go for Soccer Player. Kinda shocked they haven’t done one of those yet.” _

_ “And you promise to be the one who kills me? I mean, not IRL, but y’know.” _

_ “What else are best friends for?” _

_ “DANGANRONPA FOREVER!!!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special points if you can list whose tape is whose, in order. And yes, Maki's and Himiko's were included, but I didn't feel the need to retype them since I featured them in a previous chapter. 
> 
> As I said in the other set of notes, I've been a bit burnt out on this story. I still have every intention of continuing and finishing it, but I feel that a break is in order to regain some energy and interest. In the meantime, I'm working on a Danganronpa drabble series; the first part of that should be going up in the next week. 
> 
> But before I go: ANVIEXE DREW ME [KIIBO](https://anviexe.tumblr.com/post/181126249603/kiibo-from-n00dl3gal-s-fic-click-for-better) FROM THE LAST CHAPTER AND I'M? STILL SCREAMING?

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about the Ultimate Revival AU, Danganronpa, or anything else on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/n00dl3gal), [tumblr](https://n00dl3gal.tumblr.com/), or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/the_real_noodlegal/)!


End file.
